


Sexual awakening

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Theo Raeken, Good Dom Theo, Human AU, Liam is a pure boy, M/M, Marking, Multi, Sub Liam Dunbar, Sub Scott McCall, Sub Stiles Stilinski, at first...., brat stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Liam finds out that his friends have been hiding a part of their relationship... And he gets very interested.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back... Kinda. I've had this for awhile now and it's finally at a point where I am going to Continue writing it and expanding it.

Liam wished he had just gone for a normal dorm. But there were new buildings featuring a slightly larger living space with smaller bedrooms, it meant that the students could cook and have a more social experience. And they came with a personal bathroom to the dorm. 

The larger ones had seemed like a dream, the group area was big enough for a large table and a sectional with space for four desks, each bedroom could just fit a full sized bed with room for a nightstand. 

Liam and Theo couldn't get one though, so they were put into a two bedroom suite. The bedrooms were about the size of a full sized bed. Although Liam was able to fit a full bed inside, it was about three steps and then his bed, which he didn't mind, he had a lifting bed for storage and the closet doors closed up enough for him to fit a storage cube in the bottom that doubled as a nightstand. He even planned things out right by making sure his head would be farther away from Theo. But that wasn't enough. 

Theo came out to Liam within seconds of meeting him. Liam had been put into a anger management program in high school that pared up sophomores with other sophomores. It was supposed to give them someone to rely on and trust. Liam got pared with stiles and stiles came with Scott and Theo. And within ten minutes Liam had realized he was with one pan guy, Scott, and two gay guys, and if they weren't profiled somehow Liam would be shocked, his first time with a girl, never even got past kissing before he realized that they not for him. 

Theo had said that he wanted to explore more in college, branch out and meet people. But before they even fully settled there were moans from his room. 

Liam had grown somewhat accustomed to the moans from his room but it made him question why he didn't get soundproof headphones. But Liam still had other things to enjoy. Like a private microwave, stove, and mini oven. It wasn't huge but it was good to not put on shoes for popcorn. Which he always made too much of. Liam walked over knocking and hitting open the door.

"Hey you want any of-" stiles, stiles was there, on Theos bed, no, not on, tied to. Theo was fucking stiles who was also covered in marks. 

Stiles must have been blissed out because he didn't respond. Theo turned back smiling. 

"Hey- wanna join?" Liam shook his head and Theo nodded to his desk. "You can leave it there" Liam nodded leaving the bowl and closing the door, the entire time theo didn't stop. Liam moved to the couch sitting and placing his popcorn down trying to process what he had just seen. When his mind came up with nothing, and more noise came from Theos bedroom, Liam decided to quickly abandon his popcorn running into his room.

About three minutes later Theo was knocking at liams door. Liam let him in falling back onto his bed, Theo leaned against the wall smirking. 

"So I probably should explain"

"doesn't stiles hate you?" Liam cut him off."Like you two fight all the time"

"that's a part of it"

"what? hate sex?"

"For our first time" Theo closed the door "He's taking a shower and heading back to his own dorm."

"Okay... Didn't really think two people could fit in your room"

"we've been creative"

"Yeah... Lots of creativity there"

"I'm guessing it's your first time seeing any kinky stuff"

"In real life yeah"

"Well. Do you have any questions? Wanna try something out?"

"N-no I- I don't"

"not even a little curious?" Theo took a step closer.

"Nope" Liam turned to his window. "N-no please go get me my popcorn so I can watch my show"

"Okay, I'm avaliable any time though, in case you change your mind"

"Nope" Liam shook his head. 

Theo had placed bets that night, "How long will it take the most pure boy ever to fall and become kinky" most bet around one month, theo gave it five days and one of them being a weekend, that's what he needed. 

It started with more blatent acts, inviting subs over more often, having them stay for longer after. Some mild pda, then there were the changes Theo made, while baggy clothes were extremely comfortable, they still weren't needed for another few weeks. So he swapped back into tight fitted clothes. His underwear had cut outs around the ass and made his bulge huge. Within three days he already had three guys ask him out and several misinformed girls that "heard" he was looking for a girl. He made the same offer to the boys that he made to Liam and it held a future promise to his collection. 

Theo over estimated Liam slightly. By his third visit back from the gym he had Liam cought in his trap, sitting down with his post workout on the couch, arms fully displayed by his tank, Liam caved. 

"Okay" 

"Huh?" Liam turned sipping his drink. "Ohhhh" Theo smirked standing and motioning for Liam. "Common, all your questions will be answered" 

Inside Theos room was a slightly larger than twin sized bed, and a small desk that doubled as his nightstand. 

"Is this why your desk is in here?"

"Well I'd get less questions about buying kink gear, so yeah" Liam nodded and Theo pulled out a chair letting Liam sit. "So, where to start"

"stiles, you two fight all the time"

"Yeah, about... A month after junior year ended middle do the summer. You and Scott were away, no one was there and stiles car broke down, so I went to pick him up and help him out. I teased him and he pushed me to the ground all angry, but then he leaned down kissing me and telling me to Fuck him. So I took his ass virginity in the back of the jeep. That started the whole fighting and fucking thing for a bit"

"he didn't seem to be hating that you were fucking him" Liam leaned back in the chair and Theo adjusted. 

"Yeah, it took about four months until I spanked him. After that he calmed down and it was the first time it wasn't Fuck and then leaving right away. So I started doing it more regularly. Eventually I connected that he would get angry for a spanking"

"so he wants it?"

"He knows he needs it. Stiles is a pretty textbook brat"

"Like a kid?" 

"No. That's something else, he just acts like a brat because he doesn't like to say what he needs he'd rather yell and be aggressive. But the moment I tell him he's in trouble he stops, he might act like he doesn't want it but he loves it."

"Okay... So that explains the marks, why was he tied up"

"once he calms down he's pretty into being told what to do. So when I told him to stay still and he kept touching himself I had to stop that."

"Why wouldn't you want him to get off"

"I do. I just want to do it. It boils down to he's my submissive and I'm his dominant"

"so like fifty shades stuff, you have a contract?"

"No. Not like that horrible movie, making everyone seem like a sadist, but I do have a paper saying that stiles and I are in a kink relationship and that his physical and mental wellbeing is my priority at all times"

"Okay... Anyone else in on this that I know?"

"Scott-"

"what? So all three of you are together?" 

"No. They can date who they want and so can I. But we have a bennefital open relationship with everyone we meet. When Scott was dating Alison I was still fucking him and doing things she wouldn't. 

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea"

"just wait." Theo stood. "Ignore that all your friends have a nice little web of fucking me, and think of it this way, would you rather them see me. Or would you rather them go to some 40 year old guy whose perving out that he's fucking 18 year Olds"

"I mean you... Obviously"

"Yeah. Scott almost went to a guy but we stopped him, the dude was super shady and didn't want Scott to bring his phone."

"Yeah that's pretty bad"

"Scott had a knack for attracting bad doms." Theo went to his closet coming back out with a 12 x12 box. "But, now that you know a bit about stiles and Scott, why don't you learn a bit why people like this stuff"

"Okay" Liam turned and Theo layed out some things. "Thats a lot of rope"

"there are some harnesses and things that take a whole role, if I wanna leave someone really bound I wanted to have the ability to" next he held out some hand cuffs. "Turn around"

"what?"

"You trust me?"

"Y-yeah"

"Then turn around, I won't take off any of your clothes, I promise"

"Okay" Liam turned around and put his hands behind him. After two clicks he was somewhat nervous to test them out. He gave a tug and he was truly cuffed. Then he saw some rope loop around his chest. 

"Tell me if something gets too tight" Liam nodded and slowly his upper arms were fully bound to his chest. The ropes showed off his chest and shoulders and he was starting to chub up in his pants. "You nervous?"

"A bit"

"I want to blindfold you next"

"I-i don't know" Liam tugged and Theo turned him nodding.

"Okay no blindfold, yet, take a deep breath" Liam nodded taking the deep breath. "Now, tell me why you don't want the blindfold?"

"I- I'm really nervous it's gunna go too far" 

"Okay, is this stuff too far?" Theos fingers touched the ropes and Liam shook his head. 

"No these are fine, kinda nice" 

"Okay good to know, what if I did your legs"

"Okay" Theo smiled taking out more black rope. "Is there a reason it's all black?"

"Color has a lot of meanings in kink stuff. White and black usually are the most basic. Anything that my subs share is black, but if it's personal it can be a color to represent something then"

"Okay. What's red?"

"Red usually means pain. Like spanking or whipping"

"not red for me"

"I wouldn't spank you when your this nervous" Theo stood back up holding Liam steady. "Look down" Liam loosed down seeing everything securely tied. "Why don't I bring you over to your bed, and we can see what you want next."

"Okay." Theo smiled hugging Liam and lifting him up. "I should have just walked over"

"Yeah but I like knowing I can do this" Theo chuckled standing Liam up inches from his bed. "Okay, I'm going to grab the box. But I'll be back in a second" Liam nodded and Theo moved quickly out the room coming back with the box. "Okay, let's get you on the bed" Theo pushed Liam back making him bounce. "So how do you feel?"

"I like it... I think, it's kinda weird"

"Yeah, you seem less nervous"

"I am"

"would you be okay with more?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, start reffering to me as sir"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, I am gunna ask you to be brave and try the blindfold, can you handle it" Liam took a. Few breaths before nodding. "Say it out loud."

"Yes sir, I'm ready" Theo smiled leaning down. 

"This one's padded, you can't see anything." Liam nodded and Theo put the blindfold on making everything dark. "Okay, I'm not going to leave your side from now on."

"Okay" Liam was clearly being pushed. 

"Why don't we just lay here for a few minutes, until you adjust" Liam nodded and Theo moved closing the curtains and getting the box up in liams closet. Gently kicking the door shut, all while he watched Liam slowly adjust. 

"I-i feel a bit better sir"

"Okay, how does it make you feel?" Liam shifted.

"I like the rope and handcuffs, I'm kinda hard from it"

"Yeah, you wanna see why the blindfold is nice?"

"I- what will you do?"

"I'm just going to show you how it makes touch alot more sensitive" Liam nodded and Theo let his fingers graze across liams arms. "See" Liam nodded with a smile peaking out of the corner of his mouth. "So now think about getting off like this" Liam nodded thrusting his hips to the best of his abilities. "So dirty. Want me to try something else. Clothes still stay on"

"what is it?"

"Take a leap of faith for me" Theo moved around Liam and he eventually nodded. "Can you say it for me?"

"Okay... Sir?"

"Good boy" Theos hands drifted along liams chest. Liam shivered and Theo moved to the box, after a few minutes he placed his hand back on liams chest. "You ready?"

"Yes sir" Theo leaned closer and Liam felt something touch his bulge, which was now just holding back his full erection. "What is th-" an intense vibration started right at the head of liams penis. Sending him into an instant struggle. It slowly got more and more intense and Liam realized that he was now the moaning boy, whining out begging. "Fuck I'm gunna cum" Then it was gone. "W-what, why, no please" Theo chuckled as Liam trusted against his pants. 

"You wanna get off?"

"Yeah"

"would you do this again" Liam nodded. "Would you do more than this, like no clothes, more trust in me"

"Yes sir" Liam smiled.

"Great. Then you can have a nice small cum, but then your banned from Cumming without me"

"Okay sir" Theo turned it back on placing it against liams nipples first. "Ahhh ohhh Fuck" Theo saw a small wet spot finally break through liams underwear. "You close?" Liam nodded furiously struggling against the ropes with us full force. The the wand was paced again his groin again getting a whimper and a moan and then gasps and more begging, to pull it away this time. "Ten" Liam struggled the entire count down. "Look at that wet spot. So cute" Theo smiled leaning down and kissing liams neck. "Too much?"

"No" Theo hovered over liams face giving quick kiss on liams lips. 

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up and we can talk a bit more"


	2. Chapter 2

Liams first bondage event was three days ago. Theo instantly changed himself around Liam. Being much more affectionate and forceful at the same time.

"T, can I cum tonight, I'm so pent up" 

"Sure, what do I get to do to you though" theo pulled Liam into his lap. "like... I wanna Fuck your load out, I wanna milk you with some stuff. I wanna see what you'd do if I tied down Scott or stiles, too many options"

"y- you'd want me to do stuff with the other guys?" Liam shifted feeling Theo get hard under him. 

"Yeah" Theo smiled leaning closer. "Stiles has a huge dick and so does Scott, I mean all of us are huge, but stiles has a dick made for fucking"

"has he... Fucked you?" Liam rested his head on Theos shoulder feeling Theos hands slide under his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm a very demanding bottom,you go until I'm fully satisfied" Liam nodded and Theo pulled back closer kissing him. "I'll let you pick, a group thing, fucking me, or a milking. I'll make each of them fun"

"I- I kinda want to keep things between us until I know a bit more, I don't like the idea of being left out because I don't know something." Liam blushed feeling his dick get hard in His shorts.

"Okay, perfectly reasonable. But i want to have some more fun then. You can cum today but then your going to put this on." Theo twisted laying Liam down on the couch. Then he slipped into his room and returned with a small plastic cock cage. 

"that's really tiny" Liam's eyes darted down to his own hardon throb. 

"that's because it would be for a few hours. One of your lectures. Then you come back and I'll size you up for your real cage."

"I-i get my own one?" Liam's cock bounced at the idea. 

"Yeah, stiles and Scott are both locked up right now in their rooms. They both have larger cages because I'm not a fan of shrinking someone but they can't cum without coming to me and asking like good little boys" Theo got closer to Liam again this time leaning over him. "Wearing this means your really serious."

"I know sir" Liam got closer. "I'm ready"

"Good, then I'll help you get this on" Liam nodded and Theo looked to the bathroom. "Go and start trimming your pubes."

"Okay sir, how short" Theo smirked tugging liams sweats down and grabbing his balls. 

"Really short around these, as much as I love your hairy crotch we don't want it pinching you during class" Liam nodded clearly getting harder by the second. "Okay, go and get ready"

"Yes sir" Theo prepared a few things while Liam trimmed, first some cold water, theo could see from the bathroom Liam sporting a raging hardon that would need to be stopped before the cage got on, he also disassembled the parts and took out an emergency key leaving it on the counter. He went into the bathroom seeing Liam trim away at the jungle of pubes he had. "You look bigger all trimmed" 

"thanks" Liam smiled and Theo lifted his head back kissing him. "Sir... Why do you kiss me so much"

"Because your mine now and I've wanted to kiss your pretty little face from the moment we met. So I'm making up for lost time."

"Oh" Liam blushed and Theo smirked turning Liam to the mirror. 

"Now tell me the one problem we are going to have with this" Theo's eyes went down to liams crotch and Liam only got more red. 

"I-i don't know how to get it down"

"I do, but it's not the most fun, so close your eyes and take three deep breaths for me" Liam nodded and started taking the breaths, theo lined up the bowl of water and when Liam had a full breath in him Theo plunged his balls and dick in cold water. 

"Ahhh" Liams eyes opened in shock and Theo had to hold his shoulders down until liam's dick went fully limp in thw bowl. Theo showed Liam each part getting his dick secured in the cage. "It's so tight"

"it is. Normally I'd have you wear a plug too"

"outside, like in my ass the whole time?" Liam already felt the strain of his dick betray him again. Now being fully stopped by the cage. 

"In this scenero yes. I'd also stop you from pissing if I had a perticularly fun idea in mind" Theo's smirk had a hint of evil to it that Liam hadn't seen many times before. 

"y-you can do that?"

"a thick metal rod going right in here-" Theo tapped the tip of the cage right against liams piss slit. "Will stop you from pissing, without permission of course"

"t-thats alot"

"and that's why we are just doing the cage" Theo leaned closer pressing himself against Liam. "Ya know. I'll be completely honest, now that I have the key to your dick, I've always liked you"

"r-really? I always thought that I was just annoying you... Following you around like an abandoned dog"

"Don't say that about yourself. You may have been forced to hang out with us but we kept you in the loop of everything because we like you, I like you enough to deal with your snoring through the walls" Theo chuckled letting his hands roam liams chest. "You can handle so much more than we could when we first started, Scott freaked out the first time I tied him up and we had been having sex for weeks"

"w-why does Scott do it? He's always had someone who he's dating"

"Scott likes to be very dominant in public, or, we'll he used to, in high school he was captain and that gave him a feeling of superiority. It became a bit do a complex and he got a bit too cocky for me and stiles. So we knocked him down a peg."

"How?"

"we got his girlfriend to peg him, we both knew Scott was a total bottom when it came to men but that led them down a bit of a path and Scott was fully exposed for it"

"How did I not hear about this, also isn't that a bit mean" Liams eyebrows pressed together. Stiles and Theo could be cruel but it was mostly targeted to each other.

"It only really orbited around a few people. And it was alot but Scott was also being a bit too outrageous most nights."

"Like when he would party?"

"Yeah, he'd come high and leave cross faded to the point where he'd piss himself." Theo rolled his eyes."Getting him to bottom led him to buying a dildo. That led him to hooking up with a guy, and finally that led to him breaking up with his girlfriend and going cold turkey on everything but weed. That included sex and even for a few days jerking off. He finally realized that he had gone too far."

"And how did you hide this from me?"

"This was all building up around one month in. You weren't in on everything yet."

"Oh" 

"Scott sees that as a pretty dark point. He hit his bottom and after he got back into jerking off he started with gay porn... Kinky gay porn, he sent it to stiles and I... And well, you can see where it got us" Theo tugged on liams caged dick getting a blush. "You have class in half an hour, you should get going, and I have to prep some things" 

"Okay see you later" Liam tucked his caged dick away and left and Theo started working, first he set up a full restraint system on a chair, he covered it in a rubber sheet. Added several points for restraining liam. He moved the coffee table and layed out several strokers and vibrators along with sounding rods and plugs. 

Theo stood admiring his work, layed out perfectly, then he covered it with a black sheet and waited. 

The entire class Liam had one thing bugging him, his full balls being squeezed by a plastic nub holding his dick to a size smaller than his big toe. He hoped that Theo could find a cage that would put less pressure on his balls. Unless if it was supposed to put pressure on them... 

Theo was waiting at the door when Liam got back blocking off the room. 

"How was it?"

"a bit tight" Liam smiled and Theo nodded. 

"That one might be, now, no seeing what's going to happen. So blindfold into the bathroom, you clean out and then call me when your ready, then you go to where I'm gunna milk you, and Fuck you, and your going to be tied down. All blindfolded."

"Okay sir" Liam smiled and Theo covered his eyes with the blindfold.

After Liam was cleaned up he was put on a rubbery material, his legs were spread apart and his ass dragged forward so his hole was exposed more. Theo started tying his arms above his head.

"Let me know if these get really uncomfortable. It looks so nice like this and your so helpless but it can get really tiring"

"Okay sir"

"Look at my furry boy" Theo chuckled running his hand over liams chest. 

"I-i was gunna shave but... I was hoping it was okay?"

"Why would you shave?"

"Anyone I've been with said I was a twink... That I should shave and look pretty..."

"You aren't a twink. You're a rugged heavily built hunk who is covered in all the right spots in hair that makes you hot. If you shaved it would feel... Wrong. Like I'm fucking a girl or something."

"Oh... Okay" Liam smiled a little and Theo leaned closer kissing his cheek. 

"But I will teach you to keep this beard more in check. Less homeless more 'ive got my life together" Liam nodded accepting another kiss and then Theo continued. Liam was unsure how much bondage was being done. He was sweating and panting and all he had done was sit there. "Looks like someone's really pent up. You almost seem feral"

"so horny. So tight" Liam let out a moan and Theo chuckled. 

"Only a bit more. Gotta keep these thighs from closing" Liam nodded accepting the haze that surrounded him as Theos hands moved more on his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a smidge of dub con in this one. Just to keep in mind.

*snap*

Liam jolted to the best of his ability. Only he was held back in almost every way. His head being the only thing he could move. 

"Looks like someone can go into a bit of a trance when he's tied up. I'll have to remember that"

"trance?"

"Like hypnosis, it can be pretty fun to use with this stuff"

"oh... It just feels so... Good" 

"Yeah? That's good" Liam nodded and then he felt something by his lips. He felt Theos fingers push in. "Get these nice and wet" Liam moaned as he coated the fingers in spit. "Good boy" Theo pulled back letting a small strand land on liams nipple as he made his way to Liam's hole. He pressed firmly against the tight hole getting a moan from Liam. But he wouldn't budge. "Let me in boy"

"I'm trying sir" Theo pulled away cleaning off his fingers. "In sorry sir" Theo took out a small bottle uncapping it and holding it under liams nose. "F-fuck what is that?"

"Poppers, specifically locker room, they open boys up and this brand is good at keeping them open. It's what I use when I bottom. I guess you haven't bottomed in awhile?"

"Yeah, it's been a minute" Theo smiled giving Liam a few more hits getting him to a point of being a complete mess. 

"You've been drooling, did I kill a few too many braincells?"

"No, just so horny" Liam chuckled and Theo moved his lubed up fingers into liams hole. 

It was easy to stretch him out this time. Getting moans and begs the entire time. 

"I'm gunna Fuck you now, okay?"

"Fuck yeah" Liam let his head fall back. "Can you unlock me?"

"Not yet" Theo chucked pressing his lubed dick against liams hole. "You want another hit? I Fuck rough"

"Fuck yeah. Mess me up" Liam strained against the restraints. Flexing his muscles and then getting a hit and letting them relax. Theo pushed in as Liam took another hit. "Oh Fuck your dicks better than I dreamed it was"

"You've dreamed about my dick?" Theo chuckled taking. A hit of his own. 

"Fuck yeah, I saw it in the showers and I'd imagine it hard, pounding into my mouth and gaging me. Right there in the showers. You taking everything and leaving me a dirty locker room slut" Liam gaped as Theo bottomed out. Filling Liam fully. "Fuck but I didn't imagine it this thick"

"you sound so slutty" Theo moved, slowly driving in and out. Forcing moans and whines from Liam. 

"I want to be your slut" Liam tugged on the restraints and Theo leaned in Kissing him. 

"You are my slut now, I could just Fuck a single load from your caged dick and keep you in this. You'd completely devote yourself to my pleasure, I'd do that if I were a mean Dom"

"Fuck- that sounds rough"

"it would be, you'd be whipped any time you'd ask for any pleasure. But it's also not what you need" Theo leaned in fucking into Liam harder. "You're my good boy, that has always wanted this dick in him"

"Fuck yeah" Liam searched for Theo, moans escaping his panting mouth. 

"You look so sloppy already, I love it"

"fu- Fuck me too."

"You're getting tight again. Another hit?"

"Fuck yeah." Theo gave Liam another hit feeling Liam slowly relax again. 

"Tell me, in the locker room fantasy, anyone else use you?"

"Y-yeah, but they had to ask permission from you. B-but I choked and gagged on every cock from the sophomore team"

"those boys all were nice and big, we're you a Virgin"

"Yeah"

"I'm not taking it am I?"

"No. I did a grinder hookup cuz I got nervous" Liam moaned out. His cage letting a large amount of precum ooze out of its hole. "It was some older dude, he tore my hole up tho"

"that's not nice, and your such a good boy" Theo shifted, fucking Liam slower and resting on him. "You disserves someone who really fucks you good"

"You do it better than good" Liam moaned tugging on his arms. 

"They good?" Theo slowed down, not fully stopping.

"Yeah, can I have a kiss?" 

"Of course" Theo leaned in kissing Liam gently. Then biting his lip hard after. 

"Fuck-"

"You have such a bad mouth on you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll spank you once you are all done. Teach you a lesson"

"I'd like that"

"not much of a lesson then" Theo moved biting down on liams shoulder. 

"Oh Fuck I like that"

"Yeah you like it when I bite you"

"Yeah, Fuck, common I'm getting close. Can I cum in it sir?"

"As cute as that sounds, seeing your little locked nub ooze out a load because of my fat dick... I'm gunna finish in that dirty little mouth, and then we'll get started on milking out every last load from those balls" Theo jabbed at liams prostate one last time before pulling out and adjusting Liam's sitting position, while also putting a small dildo in his ass. 

"Fuck, feels good to gape around something"

"You should see Scott play with pool balls"

"Fuck, he must be wrecked."

"Yeah, most girls don't like that tho"

"I bet guys do"

"Yeah, I do"

"that's what really matters"

"exactly" Theo moved and Liam felt Theos massive dick rest on his chin. "Now, you want a nice gag to hold your mouth open. I don't accept any teeth, you mess up and I put you on a five week training course. It's not fun but it makes you an perfect cock sucker"

"I'll take the gag sir" Liam felt nervous about how intense Theo's training sounded. 

"Okay, open wide" Liam followed the order and a spreader filled his mouth, theo arranged it and it held his mouth as far open as they would go. A moan echoed out and that was Theo's moment. Stuffing his dick into liams mouth getting a gag instantly. "Maybe I'll still put you through the course, seems like you might need it" Theo massaged liams jaw as he brutally fucked half of his dick into liams open mouth. "Breathe when I pull out. And try to relax." Theo pushed balls deep getting another moan from Liam. "Good job" Theo pulled back shooting his load, leaving the tip of his dick inside liams mouth. Theo got down taking out the gag and letting Liam move the cum around his mouth. "Do I taste good?"

"Fuck yeah" Theo pressed his lips against liams getting a taste of himself. 

"Good I still taste good, ready to be unlocked?"

"Yeah, I'm going crazy" Theos hands traced liams arms and pecs, teasing his nipples, then going down to the cage. And tapping it. 

"Ya know, after a while. Some Dom just tap a boys balls, with an unlocked cage, and the boy cums, feeling no release or pleasure they just release excess fluid. That would be very mean though" Theo chuckled taking off the cage and seeing Liam grow instantly in his hand. "Thats a thick dick, I didn't get a good look at it the other day." 

"Thanks..."

"I like thick dicks, you a bit shorter than me but you beat Scott out by an inch."

"Oh..."

"You too horned up to think still?"

"Yeah, also the balls on this dildo are trying to push through my hole"

"that's hot. But you are too tight still"

"Yeah but it's teasing me"

"oh well your going to be teased alot" Theo slowly licked up some of the pre cum off of liams dick getting the boy to shake against the restraints. "This was only a few days, Scott's gone a month"

"h-how did he not go insane?"

"You hit a point where you mellow out, it starts like this, your dick getting even more sensitive and your balls full of cum. Then you get used to the cage and the side effects. Your nipples and as s become more sensitive to make up for it-" Theo licked a new dribble of pre off the top. "Then you become a true sex addict, instead of jerking off your begging for a fat dick to pound you into submission"

"Fuck!" Liam whined as his dick shot up onto his chest. "Fuck! I- how did that happen"

"sexy thoughts, my voice." Theo move flicking liams treasure trail stroking his dick. 

"Fuck, it's still hard"

"I'd hope, only a few licks and some sexy language... Do you cum very quickly?"

"I-i don't think so"

"I'll call it some nervousness for now, but I did say your being milked" Liam groaned out as Theo moved, then the wand was placed on his dick. "First an old friend" Theo did give Liam any adjustment time. Turning it up to max right away.

"F-fuck Fuck" Liam moaned out tugging against the restraints. "I- I'm gunna cum again- I -I can't stop it Fuck" Liam whined as a second, much weaker orgasm spurted out some more pure white cum. Liam whined as it was kept on him. "F-fuck" 

"dirty boy" Theo slapped Liams thigh getting him to tense up. 

"Fuc- fu!" Liam whined out tugging more. "I-i can't take it I need a minute" Theo turned the vibrator down to its lowest setting and got up wiping away tears from under the blindfold. 

"You want to take a break break, I can untie you, we can cuddle for a bit? Or just a break because your too sensitive right now"

"I- I just need a minute, it feels like it hasn't stopped since the first time- like I've been having one orgasm"

"Okay" Theo took off the vibe placing it to the side. "Take a few deep breaths and drink some water. I think we should stop but if you can handle it I won't."

"I'm not a fucking pussy"

"I'm not saying you are, but you are pretty overwhelmed by this, I can tell"

"Yeah, but I can take it" 

"I know, but you might not want to take your extreme all at once, sometimes breaks are good" Theo held the water up to liams lips getting him to drink some. "But if you are fine I'll keep going" 

"Yeah... I'm fine" Liam moved his head. "My arms are tired though. Can you tie them somewhere else"

"Sure" Theo slowly undid the rope work and restraints and attached them to liams legs. "Better?"

"Alot" Liam smiled and Theo started warming a sounding rod in his hand. "I'm ready for more"

"I figured I'd try out a new thing for your dick while it's all out and ready" Theo smirked lubing the rod and placing it at the tip of liams dick. "Ready?"

"Yeah?" Theo slid the rod in and Liam shifted. "W-what is that?"

"A rounding rod, nice metal stretching your urethra out."

"It feels.. Kinda weird. But not like bad."

"Yeah? That's good, I have some other stuff if you want to focus in these too" Theos hand moved teasing liams nipple. 

"Fuck yeah. You can always do stuff to those" Liam dumbly smiled clearly returning to the light and airy state that he was used to and leaving the bad attitude behind.

Theo rubbed some lube on liams nipples and preppared a stretcher. Placing it over the tip of his nipple and squeezing. "Yes! Fuck I love it" Liam's head fell back. "They get so fucking sensitive this feels amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah" Liam smiled. "I want these all the time"

"they seem to be a pretty good way of getting you hard again."

"hmmm" Liam ground his hips a little and tried to shake his arms. "I could use these any time"

"Good to know. Ready to cum again?"

"Yeah, keep these on. please"

"I will" Theo removed the sound and grabbed a fleshlight. Sliding it over Liam he hummed. 

"This isn't too kinky, I have one of these back at home"

"You didn't bring it?"

"Figured I'd be having sex more, well I hoped I would, this is so much better" Liam smiled "twist it, it gets me so good" Theo took the advice turning the fleshlight as he pumped. Liam came pretty quick, nothing special now, a milky load filling the toy. Theo took off the fleshlight adding back the wand vibrator to liams balls. "Fuck" Liam twisted as cum oozed out. "H-how many more?"

"I think one more" Theo played with liams nipples making his half spent cock rise. "I want to measure you after too" Theo added an attachment to the vibrator, sliding it over liams head and turning it up to max right away. Liam twisted as his overly sensitive cock spurted out another load and another right in a row. "Good job" Theo stood taking off the blindfold and moving liams hair out of his face. "You did really good" Liam leaned into the kiss that Theo gave him humming. 

"I like this part"

"the praise? You are gunna get alot of it now" Liam smiled letting Theo kiss his neck and shoulders. "Let's get you measured and cleaned up" Liam nodded and Theo quickly measured and wrote things down, then he slowly removed the bondage and the remaining toys. Finally Liam was lifted up front the chair onto wobbly legs and the dildo was removed. "You got a nice gape going" 

"really?"

"Not a perminant one, but it isn't bad." Theo pushed his fingers in feeling the sensitive skin. "Probably went a bit too far on leaving it in. Your gunna be sore in a few places." 

"Yeah I'm feeling myself come down from it all. Get back to normal."

"Then why don't we wash off this lube. You can watch a show while I clean up and we order some food and relax. "

"I like that plan" Liam layed his head on Theo kissing him. "Also... Sex with you is really good"


	4. Chapter 4

Liam groaned waking up the next morning. Bite marks and a sore ass, along with an even more sore balls and dick. His nipples were swollen. He might have gone to far but everything Theo did was just too good to say no to. He turned sliding into Theos space. Letting the other boy spoon him. 

"Morning"

"morning" Liam weakly replied. "Have you been up?"

"Only for a minute, you started moving and I woke up"

"sorry" Theo shushed Liam turning up. 

"I should have woken up too... I like sharing this bed" he smiled looking at the covers. "You have much better sheets"

"they were crazy expensive but so worth it" Liam slid back leaning on the headboard. 

"They are... Hey, is it okay if stiles comes over today, I just want to be a bit more transparent now that you... Know and everything."

"Yeah, he needs his fix" Liam smirked kissing Theos shoulder. "Ya know I might have gone too far... How do I know when I get so overwhelmed by such simple Shit like being tied up"

"It's something that's learned overtime. I should have stopped you but you seemed so eager... That was my fault."

"I really liked it... I maybe just needed a bit more of a break than what I got"

"that's true, why don't you watch stiles today... See what time can do to the dynamic and how reactions are"

"Whats he getting done?"

"He called me a quote, 'bitch ass thot', I don't know if it was a compliment but when he starts throwing around these things he needs to be settled down."

"Thats the whole brat thing right?"

"Yeah, he can be overwhelmed by daily stress and it builds up to a boiling point, so he takes it out on me and I punish him."

"Stiles always seemed so... Put together to me"

"He is to most people, but he's also very good at hiding when he's had too much Shit or when he's had a really bad day, he can't hide it if you pry at all"

"will he mind me being there?"

"Not at all, stiles might act embarrassed but he's fine with it" 

"Okay" Liam turned resting on Theo's chest. "But first you are massaging these bite marks"

After lunch Theo set up again, this time putting restraints on the L of the couch, stiles was clearly going to be moved because there were multiple points setup in the hour of prep time. Liam wasn't surprised that Theo was a perfectionist, he had paddles and dildos laid out and then covered. Then his phone buzzed and stiles walked in with his pajamas still on. Theo walked over meeting him, tugging on the loosely fitting T-shirt that he had on. 

"You clean out?"

"Yeah" stiles sighed tugging away. 

"You're in quite the mood"

"am not" he rubbed his eyes and Theo moved stiles, grabbing him by the shoulders making him stand up. 

"Yes you are, your clearly cranky too"

"Fuck off" stiles looked down past Theos eyes, clearly getting worked up. 

"Clothes off"

"No"

"clothes off or I'll cut them off when your tied up, now you are going to say two words. You know what they are" Liam was surprised to see Theo twist his wrist and send stiles down to his knees whimpering. 

"Yes sir... I'm sorry sir". To Liam this would have been too much... But Theo described Liam as a normal sub... He also said brats need special attention. Stiles stood stripping, Liam had seen it all before, they were near each other in the locker room, but there was something else, stiles biting his lips eyes darting up, clearly showing himself fully. 

"There's a good boy, now, how full are these" Theos hand cradled stiles balls and cock. 

"they are okay sir... Thank you for letting me out for that date" stiles moved his hand behind his back standing up more.

"did you top?"

"Yeah... But he was a bit weird"

"How?" Theo tilted his head. 

"He kept calling me mommy and begging for my strap on... It felt... Gross."

"It wasn't discussed I'm guessing" Theo shifted rubbing stiles side where someone else was rough with him. 

"No... He didn't seem like he was kinky." Stiles shivered and scratched his hair. "But my guess was he wasn't going to be the one anyway" stiles sighed. "I'm too difficult" stiles looked down then at Liam. "I still owe you that ten, remind me tomorrow" Theo nodded pulling stiles closer. Theo rested his hand just above stiles ass. 

"You seem to be calming down"

"I was angry at someone else... Like usual"

"Why don't you tell me on the couch" stiles nodded and Theo brought him over, only he wasn't tied up. He was given his underwear and Theo leaned in. Liam couldn't tell what it was that he said but it was clearly about him because stiles nodded while making eye contact with liam. "Okay, who are you angry at?"

"My dad... He's drinking again and that brings out the... Kinda homophobic side... And I'm pissed because when I left I took all the booze, and according to mellisa he has bought it all back... And I try and try but-" stiles voice cracked and Liam brought his legs up, not sure if he should stay or go. 

"You do your best" Theos hand found stiles intertwining their fingers Theo got stiles to focus back to him. "No one should have left you with someone who only can be okay with who you love sober, and no matter how much he apologizes you have to stay strong and wait until he takes action again."

"What about break?" Stiles took a rough breath. 

"Thanksgiving is in a month, right now why don't you come back with me instead. Give your dad a bit of a cold shoulder. If he wants to fix that connection he'll realize what he has to do" after a bit of silence stiles tears had dried up and he seemed more... Normal, ticks and wondering mind having his eyes dart around the room. No longer being overwhelmed by the build up of emotions. 

"thanks... Sorry I made you setup" Theo shook his head pulling stiles closer and over to the blanket on the couch. "Can I have my good boy spanking?"

"Yeah, you stopped a tantrum, that makes you a very good boy today" stiles smiled turning and Theos hand clapped down on him, stiles snaked around Theos stronger Frame gasping at every hit, smiling at the rush of electricity that he felt after every hit. 

After ten hits stiles turned kissing Theos cheek. 

"Thank you" stiles Sat back letting his head rest on Theos chest. "And sorry for not showing off a typical tantrum Li... I try to control myself but... I kinda never learned to control myself... I was kinda alone as a kid... That might be a bit apparent."

"It's fine..." Liam looked down."If my mom wasn't a therapist I'd probably be alot more bratty" Theo smiled motioning for Liam to join. Liam stood falling onto the couch with Theo and stiles getting the two to chuckle. 

"So proposition... Three way" stiles looked up to Theo who nodded. 

"Any preference?"

"Well... I do love your ass" stiles smirked and Theo nodded. 

"Fine, okay with you?" Theo turned and Liam nodded. Theo stood helping Liam up and turning back to stiles. "Find something to Fuck yourself with, and that strap with the cock ring that holds dildos in place" 

"oh so I don't get to top without something in my ass?"

"Nope" Theo smirked pulling Liam into the bathroom.

The two started to clean out when Liam looked up to Theo.

"Is he okay... Like to be doing this?"

"Yeah, when stiles gets Subby he gets very in tune with himself. He usually is too distracted by whatever his mind is putting too much focus on. He bounces back emotionally alot. There's nothing to worry about" 

"Okay" Liam nodded. 

When the two retuend stiles was fingering himself. Liam recognized the replica of Theo's dick on the coffee table and a black strap. 

"I'm pretty sure this means that you want to bottom me" Theo chuckled and stiles shook his head. 

"I can get you to Fuck me any time, but your ass sir... It's something else" stiles turned back. "Like it's so smooth." 

"How far do you think the compliments will get you" Theo chuckled handing stiles his chasity key. 

"Well... There is one thing you made Scott and I do. And Scott says he hasn't been over yet..." Liam looked at the two of them confused, aimlessly tugging on his half hard dick. Theo came over with stiles cage in one hand, and pinned liams hands away with his other. 

"Every boy has to get an anal orgasm before they really have some fun" Liam leaned his he's back whining. 

"Common, I did one already"

"a locked anal orgasm. You got to thrust your hard on into the air yesterday. Today your at complete mercy to how I Fuck you and how I ride stiles." Theo chucked biting liams shoulder lightly. "And besides, this cage is a pretty much the exact same one I ordered you"

"b-but stiles is... Alot bigger than me"

"Yeah but he likes to fill it out soft, and he fucks pretty regularly... I'm not sure how much fucking your going to be doing" Theo chuckled fitting on the chasity cage and tapping liams balls a few times. "Besides, sex without some fun would be pretty boring" Theo turned back to the couch. "Then again..." Liam was lifted off the love seat and on the couch in seconds, being tied down and gagged, quickly falling into his haze of bondage. "There, now you can't try and tug at your nub" Theo chuckled. "Now, we'll start when you beg enough" with that stiles lifted a bottle of poppers over liams nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam was panting in seconds, moaning into his gag and feeling Theo trace his finger around liams hole. Not daring to touch anything besides the rim. Letting the arousal of a near continous popper hit take him to a new level of arousal. He struggled knowing he wouldn't win. Stiles would give Liam clean air after a minute to take his own hits, but Liam would get them back right after, slowly getting more and more high from the bottle. 

Eventually his broken moans must have been enough. Letting Theo push a finger in. It still wasn't anywhere near enough for Liam. Theo slowly added more fingers working Liam open. Getting moans of pure pleasure all while his dick pulsed against the cage. 

"Thats enough poppers for him. He needs to be able to think somewhat when I Fuck him" Theo smirked. Stiles left letting liams head rest on the couch, letting the high take him. Theo slowly pushed in getting Liam to struggle in his cage. Theo then felt stiles behind him getting down on his knees and spreading Theos cheeks. "Eat me out for a minute. I want to see if I can make him cum quick" Theo chuckled as Liam twisted and turned against the restraints. Panting into his gag as his head slowly became less foggy. 

"Fu-gh" Liam looked into Theos eyes as he started to thrust harder. 

"Yeah? You think you can cum from this?" Theo smirked finally feeling stiles dick push in. "Fuck. I know for a fact that stiles' dick is good enough to make me cum. But your ass is going to make me cum even better." Theo shifted letting out a moan. 

"Am I doing good sir?"

"Very" Theo twisted kissing stiles Liam struggled and Theo turned back. "Someone seems jealous." Theo leaned over pulling out and kissing Liam's chest and twisting his nipples getting another moan from Liam. "It's okay. I'll start fucking you again" Theo chuckled kissing liams cheek and then thrusting in balls deep again. Liam whined as his ass was tormented. Theo thrusting fully in and then pulling out completely. "You got such a cute hole" he smiled rubbing Liam's puffy red hole. "You getting close?" Liam nodded thrusting his hips. "Okay, calm down" Theo chuckled pushing back in, focusing on hitting Liam prostate over and over again. Liam whined as cum slowly pulsed out of his dick. He cried out as Theo kept going, pounding into his overly sensitive prostate. Stiles had been close for too long now, seeing Liam get wrecked by Theo had been making him get closer and closer. 

"Sir. May I cum" 

"Sure. You boys are going to finish me off with a shared blow job" Theo shifted fully pulling his hard dick out of Liam. Letting stiles moan out as he trusted harder and harder. When stiles came he cried out Theo's name leaning on Theos shoulder. "You can keep that dildo in you for the next hour" Theo turned around petting stiles sweaty face. It looked like he had just ran a marathon. Hs panted as his hard dick pulsed again, cum dripping out from the tip. "You like Cumming?" 

"Yes sir" stiles blushed and moved around next to liam. Theo took out the gag and smirked at Liam. 

"I think it's time you taste stiles cum" Liam turned but was quickly corrected by Theo's ass dropping over his face. Liam had eaten out a guy before. But never pinned down. He licked the first bead of cum and it tasted amazing. Theo shifted and farted another glob of cum right into Liam's open mouth. He was somewhat embarrassed but the smell of Theo's ass and farts was making his caged cock bounce back to life. "I know my farts smell good. Scott gets to eat me out as his reward sometimes." 

Liam nodded his head pushing his tongue into Theo's hole. "Good boy. There's still a lot left in there" Theo turned to stiles idly playing with his half hard dick. "Suck me off, I want my dick filling up every hole you got"

"Yes sir" stiles moved and Theo fixed his hair tugging it right over his dick. 

"I bet Liam's ass is nice and tasty on my cock" stiles moaned in response and Liam tried to thrust again this time failing. Another fart delivering cum. A fart giving him nothing but pure Theo ass smell. It was almost as good as the poppers Liam was given. His dick felt like it was on edge already. His whole body felt charged up as he continued to worship Theo's ass. Eventually Theo stood up. 

"Sir common. You taste amazing" Liam whined and Theo chuckled turning around. Stiles moved laying back so his mouth was next to liams. 

"Don't worry, he's gunna give us something that tastes really good." Stiles licked his lips and Liam struggled again. Stiles was covered in sweat. Like he had just ran miles in the dead of summer. His hair stuck to his head, sweat beaded off of his chin his whole body was shiny and the spots where hair was stuck to his chest and he was still panting like crazy. 

Liam turned and Theo had moved, his dick now hovering in front of liams mouth. Theo tugged liams head up and onto his dick keeping it just in and stiles moved teasing the sides and Theos balls. 

"Normally I'd say swallow but you have to share with stiles." Theo moved liams head down a bit more feeling liams tongue move around. "Good job. A bit more" Theo hummed as he shot his load into liams mouth. 

After sharing the load with stiles Liam felt like he was running on empty. The cage was taken off and he was freed from the bondage. His already sore body was now aching, but in a good way. He showered with Theo and stiles, and the group also ordered food and ate together.

"You did amazing" stiles leaned back. "I mean you huffed those poppers like crazy" stiles chuckled sipping his beer. 

"It felt crazy" Liam shifted leaning more on Theo. "Your dick is amazing also"

"trust me, I know" Theo chuckled kissing liams cheek. "And you did do amazing. How do you feel?"

"Weak, like I'm going to sleep really well tonight" Theo nodded handing Liam his beer. 

"You sure? We could lose the room if I get cought with it... You would get in trouble too"

"Li, the way I see it, I'm twenty, stiles and Scott are twenty one, your nineteen, the two years for you and the one year for me really won't matter and I didn't get the beers. Stiles did, so technically he'd be in trouble. Also Scott's dad is in the fbi. I've used that threat enough times to know it works every time."

"Oh... Okay" Liam nodded sipping the beer.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam chuckled falling back onto the couch. He handed Theo the cheap keg beer and let his now free hand wrap around Theo. 

"Why aren't you partying?"

"I hate dancing with people I don't know" Theo leaned his head on Liam."I also hate frats" he chuckled. 

"Then why did you come?" 

"Because I like seeing you have fun" Theo's hand was resting on Liam's lower back Liam nodded only half listening. Theo enjoyed how much fun Liam had, he was wild and crazy all night and even brought out a bit more of Theo than he had anticipated. He also got the two of them very drunk. 

The two finally got back to their dorm. Theo turned locking the door while Liam rested his head against the wall groaning. 

"Too much?" He nodded. "Common, let's wash off frat house dirt before bed" Liam nodded and started to strip. Theo admired Liam's body as he also stripped. The medium light dusting of hair all in he right spots. With the only trimmed part being around his cage. Theo moved seeing Liam's eyes fixed on it. "You look like such a good boy" Theo chuckled wrapping his hand around Liam's balls, giving a little tug and slap. Liam shivered as Theo continued to give the little taps. 

"Please sir... Use me" Theo smiled... And then it faded.

"Tomorrow, we're both a bit too drunk I think"

"Common, give it to me, I'm your good boy, right?" Theo nodded kissing liams neck. Then slapping his ass hard. 

"Wash off this disgusting frat beer and maybe I'll make you my little bitch tonight" Theos eyes met liams. Liam was shocked but also extremely aroused. Theo was like this to stiles. Rough, extreme, demanding. Liam thought that Theo would never dom him like this. Liam started the shower and Theo bent him over, arms on the sink. Giving firm slaps with Liam moaning out. "God your slutty" Theo smirked lifting him up. "Bust your balls" Liam froze, he never had done anything to himself, theo would always take away his control fully. "Now, nice and hard. I want it to leave them sore" Liam nodded and slammed his fist into his crotch. His next few breaths were hitched and cut in half. And while his balls were sore... He also had a large glob of pre stuck in the front of his cage. Theo guided Liam in and Liam hoped that maybe Theo would treat him... He was wrong. "Wash yourself and then me" Liam nodded. Feeling only half as drunk now thanks to the pain and the warm water he soaped up and washed off. Then repeating the process to Theo. Then Liam cleaned himself out while Theo watched. They left the stall and dried off seperately. Theo finished first and decided to trap Liam while he was drying his legs. Theo held Liam's head down with his thighs as he thought of what was next. "You are going to go and pick three items... One that will cause pain, one that you haven't used before... And one to tease you with. Also no fleshlights. I don't need you to feel too good. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Liams head felt weird. He was drunk, but also slipping into a sub headspace. His Dom wanted to be pleased... It was his job to please him.

Liam left and Theo moved his fingers rubbing his nipple. He knew that this might be too much, but he loved pushing Liam past where he was. Past the scared boy tied up with a vibrator on his pants, now he was a shaved chasity sub who was picking out his own pain. Knowing he might not get off tonight.

Theo met Liam outside seeing him setup Liam had picked out a crop with tiny spikes on it, a catheter, and a small vibe. 

"Good picks. This" Theo picked up the catheter. "Is going to be used in reverse, I'm going to plug it and make you never sure when your going to piss. This-" he held up the crop. "Is deliciously fun" he smirked tracing liams pecs with it. "And your last pic is so... You." Theo picked it up turning it in max and teasing liams nipples hard. "Now. Let's get that cath setup" Liam nodded grabbing the supplies and getting into the bathroom. It felt weird. Theo had sounded Liam but this went farther, farther than Liam realized he'd feel. Then there was a feeling, like he'd just pissed himself. He met Theos eyes and Theo nodded. "Add a blindfold and you don't know if your pissing out of this or if I'm keeping it all up there" Theo stood lightly wrapping his hand around Liam throat. "You going to be good?" Liam nodded, eyes still glassy. "Then go sit with your eyes closed. Theo left him for only a minute. Getting handcuffs and longer cuffs to lock his legs to his wrists. Liam was hogtied and blindfolded. Then Theo turned on the vibe placing it against liams taint. Liam moaned out feeling the vibrations travel through the catheter as well. The crop stung. Theo laughed a little making a perfect grid pattern from the spikes onto Liam's ass. 

After what felt like hours, but what was only minutes Liam felt weird. Theo was going hard, on purpose, like he was enjoying himself too much. Liam couldn't explain the feeling... But he started crying quickly. 

Theo stopped mid flog. "You okay?" Liam shook his head no. "Wanna stop?" Liam nodded shaking as he let out a hurt sob. Theo get any dizziness or feelings of being drunk fade. He took off the vibe and quickly unbound Liam. Petting him as he turned him down onto his ass. He lifted the blindfold seeing Liam clearly broken up about something. "Whats the matter?" 

"I-i don't know" Liam wiped away the tears turning into Theo's arms "I-i just didn't like that" Theo nodded petting Liam's hair. 

"It's okay" he sighed. "We shouldn't do this much when we're drunk" he rubbed his eyes. Feeling how tired he was. Liam nodded still trying to get his breathing normal. "Was I too rough?"

"Maybe... I liked it at first... But... Maybe I can't handle too rough when I'm like this"

"that's fine... I should have kept to what I knew... It wasn't going to end well" Liam turned hugging Theo more. 

"I-am I a bad sub?"

"No-" Theo lifted Liam up having their eyes meet."You are an amazing sub. You're everything I've ever wanted in a sub." Theo leaned forward gently kissing Liam. "We should have used our heads more." Liam nodded feeling his emotions slow back down. Theo moved holding Liam tighter. Feeling the external part of the catheter poke him. 

"Can we take this out?"

"We can... But you might piss the bed if we do with how many drinks we've had." 

"Oh... Is it safe to keep it in all night?"

"Yeah, it's fine." The two finally left the couch to get into he bathroom. Theo brushed his teeth while Liam let the catheter piss for him. And then Theo pissed while Liam brushed his teeth. Theo waited for Liam outside his room, clearly distraught with himself. "I... I don't know if you want me to go in my room... Or-"

"my bed... Please" Theo nodded and Liam smiled. "I- I really like having you there" Theo nodded again getting closer to Liam.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I-i am not really sure" Liam looked up."But I'm too drunk to think right now" 

In bed Theo was tearing himself apart. Liam passed out holding Theo, Theo was happy that he was on his side. But he couldn't let Liam's words out of his head... Did he Fuck it all up?


	7. Chapter 7

Theo woke up groaning. His whole body felt weird. Liam had curled into him during the night, asking to be held. 

The weird part is Theo was very fine with this... Usually he'd have some sort of anxiety. Like it made to many questions come to the surface. But now he needed those questions brought up. Liam's eyes eventually opened. Still slightly glassy. 

"Can we talk?" Liam nodded moving away from Theo sitting up. "I- I need to know why tonight went wrong... Besides the booze... That was my fault."

"I'm not sure why I got upset..." Liam curled up."It was like when I was first put on my meds, I just got a random emotions... And sometimes to make my anger better it just got me feeling... Weird" his eyes drifted down. "I've been doing a new dosage cuz my step dad said it would be easier to process. But if it was that then I would have been aggressive, not sad." Liam eyes finally met Theo's. "I was really into it for awhile. And you being all demanding felt really good... And then i just felt wrong"

"so... It was something I did. I shouldn't have tried being rough when we were like that- it's what first brought out my dominant side and stiles loved it when we were younger and he'd get me drunk and I'd leave him covered in slap marks and then in the morning we'd make out for hours... But it wasn't right... I need to know how to hold myself back. To learn, especially with you. You've only been doing this for a few weeks" Theo's eyes dropped. "If you wanna take a break I get it"

"No!" Liams eyes darted up."I- i mean I don't wanna give up over this."

"We aren't, we're just adjusting." 

"Still... I like being your sub. I don't know why last night happened that way but now we know right?" Liam's eyes were full of hope. "No more kink... Or maybe even sex when we're drunk like that"

"Okay... So new ground rule is no more mixing kink and drunkeness but also I want you to use your safe words more, If you are uncomfortable."

"Okay... I don't know why but I thought I said something... But I think my voice was like... Too high, nothing came out"

"Okay..." Theo took liams hand."If you have your hands just start opening and closing them like crazy." Liam nodded."Then I'll ask if it's red and you give me a thumbs up or down. You should have one that's non verbal too"

"what about mitts?"

"I can usually see your toes... Same concept... Maybe right is yes left is no" 

"I can remember that"

"well add it to a checklist every once in awhile, just to make sure we both remember".Liam nodded rubbing his thumb on Theos hand. 

"I'm a bad sub." Theo shook his head.

"You are amazing. You need to get this whole good bad sub thing out of your head. You are what I want in a sub" 

"a sub who can't control their emotions?" Liam kept his eyes down. Theo's hands cupped liams cheeks forcing Liam to look in his eyes. 

"You are amazing. Seriously." Liam nodded. 

"Frats are Dumb" Liam turned to the bed and then turned back. "Is it okay if we stay in bed for a bit longer. I'm a bit dizzy"

"Sure, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No" Liam turned resting his head in Theos chest. "Is it bad that I want really dominant Theo again?"

"No, but not under those circumstances" Theos hand slowly pet liams hair. "Once we're both level headed we can see how much dominance you like"

"later?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Liam nodded sighing. 

The next day Theo and Liam Sat across from eachother. Liam was unaware of Theo's plans for the day. Theo stood moving closer, putting his shoe right next to Liam bulge. "Go and clean out" Liams eyes lit up. 

"Okay sir" Theo stepped back and Liam stood Theo grabbed him by the neck 

"Then you are going to go get a plug from my room, and stuff your ass with it, then you can come back out and show me what plug you chose. That's gunna decide what I do to you" Theo smirked and Liam weakly nodded. "Good slut. Now go" 

"Yes sir" Liam walked over to the bathroom and Theo Sat down. Thinking about everything they had to do. Packing took up most of his brain until Liam came out nude, walking over to Theos door. He waited and Theo stood walking over to him. 

"What?"

"Nothing sir... You looked angry"

"Don't worry about that, wasn't thinking about you" Theo slapped liams ass. "Now go and do the rest of your orders."

"Yes sir"

After a few minutes Liam came back out. And stood infront of Theo. Theo twirled his finger and Liam turned kneeling on the ground. 

"Let's see" Theo lifted liams ass up, giving a few firm slaps, then he tugged on the plug, getting it to pop out. The plug flared out quite a bit, becoming about the width of three knuckles. "You were trying to impress me" Theos fingers dipped into Liam's ass, rocking over his prostate. "You know there was one like this, but longer"

"t-there was?"

"Has another inch, base may be a bit bigger but... It was what I was expecting." Liam shivered tensing up. "Go and grab a crop."

"Any specific one sir?"

"No" Theo pushed the plug back in getting a moan from Liam. 

"Okay sir" Liam walked back into the room and Theos mind drifted again. Would they get a single suite every... Maybe room with Scott and stiles, like the original plan. Theo blinked and Liam was standing there. "You okay sir?"

"thinking about our rooming situation. Hopefully we can get a real space next semester."

"Hopefully sir... Do you want to take a break?"

"No, just have to remember to submit everything before break starts."

"I'll remind you sir" Liam smiled. 

"Trying to get out of your flogging?"

"No sir" Liams dick grew. 

"I think you like the idea of this crop going everywhere..."

"I-i do sir" 

"then on the couch, show me your ass" Liam Sat and Theo started hitting his ass, hard. No mercy. Liam gasped and shook a little as Theo traveled over his back side, although he never went anywhere too bad, he hadn't gone lower than liams thigh and he kept it to the larger areas. Liam could feel the intention of every hit. He didn't get the right plug, but even if it was the right plug he'd be getting hit, because his cock was going to explode from this. "Flip around" Liam flipped and Theo's sneaker came up pinning liams balls down,the crop holding his dick up. "You look like your about to make a mess. "

"It feels so good sir, submitting to you" tho nodded, pressing his shoe into Liam's balls, feeling the resistance of the couch. 

"And my foot crushing you balls?"

"I love it sir" Liam squirmed forcing his hands behind his back"Liam chuckled falling back onto the couch. He handed Theo the cheap keg beer and let his now free hand wrap around Theo. 

"Why aren't you partying?"

"I hate dancing with people I don't know" Theo leaned his head on Liam."I also hate frats" he chuckled. 

"Then why did you come?" 

"Because I like seeing you have fun" Theo's hand was resting on Liam's lower back Liam nodded only half listening. Theo enjoyed how much fun Liam had, he was wild and crazy all night and even brought out a bit more of Theo than he had anticipated. He also got the two of them very drunk. 

The two finally got back to their dorm. Theo turned locking the door while Liam rested his head against the wall groaning. 

"Too much?" He nodded. "Common, let's wash off frat house dirt before bed" Liam nodded and started to strip. Theo admired Liam's body as he also stripped. The medium light dusting of hair all in he right spots. With the only trimmed part being around his cage. Theo moved seeing Liam's eyes fixed on it. "You look like such a good boy" Theo chuckled wrapping his hand around Liam's balls, giving a little tug and slap. Liam shivered as Theo continued to give the little taps. 

"Please sir... Use me" Theo smiled... And then it faded.

"Tomorrow, we're both a bit too drunk I think"

"Common, give it to me, I'm your good boy, right?" Theo nodded kissing liams neck. Then slapping his ass hard. 

"Wash off this disgusting frat beer and maybe I'll make you my little bitch tonight" Theos eyes met liams. Liam was shocked but also extremely aroused. Theo was like this to stiles. Rough, extreme, demanding. Liam thought that Theo would never dom him like this. Liam started the shower and Theo bent him over, arms on the sink. Giving firm slaps with Liam moaning out. "God your slutty" Theo smirked lifting him up. "Bust your balls" Liam froze, he never had done anything to himself, theo would always take away his control fully. "Now, nice and hard. I want it to leave them sore" Liam nodded and slammed his fist into his crotch. His next few breaths were hitched and cut in half. And while his balls were sore... He also had a large glob of pre stuck in the front of his cage. Theo guided Liam in and Liam hoped that maybe Theo would treat him... He was wrong. "Wash yourself and then me" Liam nodded. Feeling only half as drunk now thanks to the pain and the warm water he soaped up and washed off. Then repeating the process to Theo. Then Liam cleaned himself out while Theo watched. They left the stall and dried off seperately. Theo finished first and decided to trap Liam while he was drying his legs. Theo held Liam's head down with his thighs as he thought of what was next. "You are going to go and pick three items... One that will cause pain, one that you haven't used before... And one to tease you with. Also no fleshlights. I don't need you to feel too good. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Liams head felt weird. He was drunk, but also slipping into a sub headspace. His Dom wanted to be pleased... It was his job to please him.

Liam left and Theo moved his fingers rubbing his nipple. He knew that this might be too much, but he loved pushing Liam past where he was. Past the scared boy tied up with a vibrator on his pants, now he was a shaved chasity sub who was picking out his own pain. Knowing he might not get off tonight.

Theo met Liam outside seeing him setup Liam had picked out a crop with tiny spikes on it, a catheter, and a small vibe. 

"Good picks. This" Theo picked up the catheter. "Is going to be used in reverse, I'm going to plug it and make you never sure when your going to piss. This-" he held up the crop. "Is deliciously fun" he smirked tracing liams pecs with it. "And your last pic is so... You." Theo picked it up turning it in max and teasing liams nipples hard. "Now. Let's get that cath setup" Liam nodded grabbing the supplies and getting into the bathroom. It felt weird. Theo had sounded Liam but this went farther, farther than Liam realized he'd feel. Then there was a feeling, like he'd just pissed himself. He met Theos eyes and Theo nodded. "Add a blindfold and you don't know if your pissing out of this or if I'm keeping it all up there" Theo stood lightly wrapping his hand around Liam throat. "You going to be good?" Liam nodded, eyes still glassy. "Then go sit with your eyes closed. Theo left him for only a minute. Getting handcuffs and longer cuffs to lock his legs to his wrists. Liam was hogtied and blindfolded. Then Theo turned on the vibe placing it against liams taint. Liam moaned out feeling the vibrations travel through the catheter as well. The crop stung. Theo laughed a little making a perfect grid pattern from the spikes onto Liam's ass. 

After what felt like hours, but what was only minutes Liam felt weird. Theo was going hard, on purpose, like he was enjoying himself too much. Liam couldn't explain the feeling... But he started crying quickly. 

Theo stopped mid flog. "You okay?" Liam shook his head no. "Wanna stop?" Liam nodded shaking as he let out a hurt sob. Theo get any dizziness or feelings of being drunk fade. He took off the vibe and quickly unbound Liam. Petting him as he turned him down onto his ass. He lifted the blindfold seeing Liam clearly broken up about something. "Whats the matter?" 

"I-i don't know" Liam wiped away the tears turning into Theo's arms "I-i just didn't like that" Theo nodded petting Liam's hair. 

"It's okay" he sighed. "We shouldn't do this much when we're drunk" he rubbed his eyes. Feeling how tired he was. Liam nodded still trying to get his breathing normal. "Was I too rough?"

"Maybe... I liked it at first... But... Maybe I can't handle too rough when I'm like this"

"that's fine... I should have kept to what I knew... It wasn't going to end well" Liam turned hugging Theo more. 

"I-am I a bad sub?"

"No-" Theo lifted Liam up having their eyes meet."You are an amazing sub. You're everything I've ever wanted in a sub." Theo leaned forward gently kissing Liam. "We should have used our heads more." Liam nodded feeling his emotions slow back down. Theo moved holding Liam tighter. Feeling the external part of the catheter poke him. 

"Can we take this out?"

"We can... But you might piss the bed if we do with how many drinks we've had." 

"Oh... Is it safe to keep it in all night?"

"Yeah, it's fine." The two finally left the couch to get into he bathroom. Theo brushed his teeth while Liam let the catheter piss for him. And then Theo pissed while Liam brushed his teeth. Theo waited for Liam outside his room, clearly distraught with himself. "I... I don't know if you want me to go in my room... Or-"

"my bed... Please" Theo nodded and Liam smiled. "I- I really like having you there" Theo nodded again getting closer to Liam.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I-i am not really sure" Liam looked up."But I'm too drunk to think right now" 

In bed Theo was tearing himself apart. Liam passed out holding Theo, Theo was happy that he was on his side. But he couldn't let Liam's words out of his head... Did he Fuck it all up

"holding back from jerking your sub cock"

"Yes sir" Theo nodded. Then letting the crop leave and swatting at Liam's nipple. Getting him to jump, which also tugged his balls. "Fuck sir" Theo kept on slapping Liam's nipples until he saw a small load shoot out of Liam's cock.

"Look at that" Theo's foot was pulled back only to give a little kick making Liam groan in some pain. "Did I give your permission?"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir" Liam looked down at his load. "There were too many sensations sir, I got overwhelmed" 

"hmm, too much sensation" Theo's hand started jerking Liam's half hard dick. Liam struggled but kept his hands behind his back. "Maybe someone needs some edge training. Make that your last orgasm for a bit." Theo leaned in sucking on Liam's dick. Making him struggle, his leg bobbing another smaller load filled Theo's mouth Theo kept it in his mouth only to stand and force Liam's mouth open, spitting the cum into Liam's mouth. "Chasity making you sensitive?" Liam nodded."Because that's the second orgasm you had without permission. Clean up your first one." Liam nodded getting the first load on his fingers and sucking them clean. "Maybe you need to focus on something else so your dick doesn't explode" Theo got up on the couch unbuttoning his pants and shoving his fully hardining cock down Liam's throat. Choking him. "Focus on my pleasure" 

After what felt like hours Liam was pulled off. His head foggy and half conscious from the lack of a good breath. "That was 45 minutes of mindless sucking from you. It took me a year to get Scott like that, he'd gag and beg for it to stop. But you were fine with it all"

"Wow" Liam looked up then his eyes drifting back to Theos cock. The tip was red and his balls were riding high. "Do you want me to get your load out sir?"

"Yes" Theo used the crop tapping liams side. This was light, a signal for Liam to start. After a few minutes Theo flooded liams mouth. "Don't swallow" Theo panted as his load filled liams mouth. He pulled out seeing his load dribble out of liams mouth a little. "Drool out my cum, then pick it back up and eat it" Theo got off the couch seeing Liam's mouth slowly push out the massive amount of cum. He blinked a few times innocently and then started to clean it up. "I want you to wear this plug all day tomorrow, caged, and taking them both to class. After your last class tomorrow your going to come home and ride me until you have three faggasms" 

"faggasms?" Liam looked up.

"Cumming from a massive dick destroying your prostate, all while your dick stays locked up"

"Yes sir" Liam finished the cum and then knelt down. 

"Common, let's get you cleaned up" Liam nodded standing. Then Theos leaned in kissing his neck. "You did a good job" his hand tracing over some of the crop marks. Liam melted into Theos arms feeling the exhaustion from the scene take over. "Common your all sticky, and we need to get you back In a cage" 

"Okay... Just one more minute?"

"Sure"


	8. Chapter 8

Theo woke up groaning. His whole body felt weird. Liam had curled into him during the night, asking to be held. 

The weird part is Theo was very fine with this... Usually he'd have some sort of anxiety. Like it made to many questions come to the surface. But now he needed those questions brought up. Liam's eyes eventually opened. Still slightly glassy. 

"Can we talk?" Liam nodded moving away from Theo sitting up. "I- I need to know why tonight went wrong... Besides the booze... That was my fault."

"I'm not sure why I got upset..." Liam curled up."It was like when I was first put on my meds, I just got a random emotions... And sometimes to make my anger better it just got me feeling... Weird" his eyes drifted down. "I've been doing a new dosage cuz my step dad said it would be easier to process. But if it was that then I would have been aggressive, not sad." Liam eyes finally met Theo's. "I was really into it for awhile. And you being all demanding felt really good... And then i just felt wrong"

"so... It was something I did. I shouldn't have tried being rough when we were like that- it's what first brought out my dominant side and stiles loved it when we were younger and he'd get me drunk and I'd leave him covered in slap marks and then in the morning we'd make out for hours... But it wasn't right... I need to know how to hold myself back. To learn, especially with you. You've only been doing this for a few weeks" Theo's eyes dropped. "If you wanna take a break I get it"

"No!" Liams eyes darted up."I- i mean I don't wanna give up over this."

"We aren't, we're just adjusting." 

"Still... I like being your sub. I don't know why last night happened that way but now we know right?" Liam's eyes were full of hope. "No more kink... Or maybe even sex when we're drunk like that"

"Okay... So new ground rule is no more mixing kink and drunkeness but also I want you to use your safe words more, If you are uncomfortable."

"Okay... I don't know why but I thought I said something... But I think my voice was like... Too high, nothing came out"

"Okay..." Theo took liams hand."If you have your hands just start opening and closing them like crazy." Liam nodded."Then I'll ask if it's red and you give me a thumbs up or down. You should have one that's non verbal too"

"what about mitts?"

"I can usually see your toes... Same concept... Maybe right is yes left is no" 

"I can remember that"

"well add it to a checklist every once in awhile, just to make sure we both remember".Liam nodded rubbing his thumb on Theos hand. 

"I'm a bad sub." Theo shook his head.

"You are amazing. You need to get this whole good bad sub thing out of your head. You are what I want in a sub" 

"a sub who can't control their emotions?" Liam kept his eyes down. Theo's hands cupped liams cheeks forcing Liam to look in his eyes. 

"You are amazing. Seriously." Liam nodded. 

"Frats are Dumb" Liam turned to the bed and then turned back. "Is it okay if we stay in bed for a bit longer. I'm a bit dizzy"

"Sure, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No" Liam turned resting his head in Theos chest. "Is it bad that I want really dominant Theo again?"

"No, but not under those circumstances" Theos hand slowly pet liams hair. "Once we're both level headed we can see how much dominance you like"

"later?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Liam nodded sighing. 

The next day Theo and Liam Sat across from eachother. Liam was unaware of Theo's plans for the day. Theo stood moving closer, putting his shoe right next to Liam bulge. "Go and clean out" Liams eyes lit up. 

"Okay sir" Theo stepped back and Liam stood Theo grabbed him by the neck 

"Then you are going to go get a plug from my room, and stuff your ass with it, then you can come back out and show me what plug you chose. That's gunna decide what I do to you" Theo smirked and Liam weakly nodded. "Good slut. Now go" 

"Yes sir" Liam walked over to the bathroom and Theo Sat down. Thinking about everything they had to do. Packing took up most of his brain until Liam came out nude, walking over to Theos door. He waited and Theo stood walking over to him. 

"What?"

"Nothing sir... You looked angry"

"Don't worry about that, wasn't thinking about you" Theo slapped liams ass. "Now go and do the rest of your orders."

"Yes sir"

After a few minutes Liam came back out. And stood infront of Theo. Theo twirled his finger and Liam turned kneeling on the ground. 

"Let's see" Theo lifted liams ass up, giving a few firm slaps, then he tugged on the plug, getting it to pop out. The plug flared out quite a bit, becoming about the width of three knuckles. "You were trying to impress me" Theos fingers dipped into Liam's ass, rocking over his prostate. "You know there was one like this, but longer"

"t-there was?"

"Has another inch, base may be a bit bigger but... It was what I was expecting." Liam shivered tensing up. "Go and grab a crop."

"Any specific one sir?"

"No" Theo pushed the plug back in getting a moan from Liam. 

"Okay sir" Liam walked back into the room and Theos mind drifted again. Would they get a single suite every... Maybe room with Scott and stiles, like the original plan. Theo blinked and Liam was standing there. "You okay sir?"

"thinking about our rooming situation. Hopefully we can get a real space next semester."

"Hopefully sir... Do you want to take a break?"

"No, just have to remember to submit everything before break starts."

"I'll remind you sir" Liam smiled. 

"Trying to get out of your flogging?"

"No sir" Liams dick grew. 

"I think you like the idea of this crop going everywhere..."

"I-i do sir" 

"then on the couch, show me your ass" Liam Sat and Theo started hitting his ass, hard. No mercy. Liam gasped and shook a little as Theo traveled over his back side, although he never went anywhere too bad, he hadn't gone lower than liams thigh and he kept it to the larger areas. Liam could feel the intention of every hit. He didn't get the right plug, but even if it was the right plug he'd be getting hit, because his cock was going to explode from this. "Flip around" Liam flipped and Theo's sneaker came up pinning liams balls down,the crop holding his dick up. "You look like your about to make a mess. "

"It feels so good sir, submitting to you" tho nodded, pressing his shoe into Liam's balls, feeling the resistance of the couch. 

"And my foot crushing you balls?"

"I love it sir" Liam squirmed forcing his hands behind his back"Liam chuckled falling back onto the couch. He handed Theo the cheap keg beer and let his now free hand wrap around Theo. 

"Why aren't you partying?"

"I hate dancing with people I don't know" Theo leaned his head on Liam."I also hate frats" he chuckled. 

"Then why did you come?" 

"Because I like seeing you have fun" Theo's hand was resting on Liam's lower back Liam nodded only half listening. Theo enjoyed how much fun Liam had, he was wild and crazy all night and even brought out a bit more of Theo than he had anticipated. He also got the two of them very drunk. 

The two finally got back to their dorm. Theo turned locking the door while Liam rested his head against the wall groaning. 

"Too much?" He nodded. "Common, let's wash off frat house dirt before bed" Liam nodded and started to strip. Theo admired Liam's body as he also stripped. The medium light dusting of hair all in he right spots. With the only trimmed part being around his cage. Theo moved seeing Liam's eyes fixed on it. "You look like such a good boy" Theo chuckled wrapping his hand around Liam's balls, giving a little tug and slap. Liam shivered as Theo continued to give the little taps. 

"Please sir... Use me" Theo smiled... And then it faded.

"Tomorrow, we're both a bit too drunk I think"

"Common, give it to me, I'm your good boy, right?" Theo nodded kissing liams neck. Then slapping his ass hard. 

"Wash off this disgusting frat beer and maybe I'll make you my little bitch tonight" Theos eyes met liams. Liam was shocked but also extremely aroused. Theo was like this to stiles. Rough, extreme, demanding. Liam thought that Theo would never dom him like this. Liam started the shower and Theo bent him over, arms on the sink. Giving firm slaps with Liam moaning out. "God your slutty" Theo smirked lifting him up. "Bust your balls" Liam froze, he never had done anything to himself, theo would always take away his control fully. "Now, nice and hard. I want it to leave them sore" Liam nodded and slammed his fist into his crotch. His next few breaths were hitched and cut in half. And while his balls were sore... He also had a large glob of pre stuck in the front of his cage. Theo guided Liam in and Liam hoped that maybe Theo would treat him... He was wrong. "Wash yourself and then me" Liam nodded. Feeling only half as drunk now thanks to the pain and the warm water he soaped up and washed off. Then repeating the process to Theo. Then Liam cleaned himself out while Theo watched. They left the stall and dried off seperately. Theo finished first and decided to trap Liam while he was drying his legs. Theo held Liam's head down with his thighs as he thought of what was next. "You are going to go and pick three items... One that will cause pain, one that you haven't used before... And one to tease you with. Also no fleshlights. I don't need you to feel too good. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Liams head felt weird. He was drunk, but also slipping into a sub headspace. His Dom wanted to be pleased... It was his job to please him.

Liam left and Theo moved his fingers rubbing his nipple. He knew that this might be too much, but he loved pushing Liam past where he was. Past the scared boy tied up with a vibrator on his pants, now he was a shaved chasity sub who was picking out his own pain. Knowing he might not get off tonight.

Theo met Liam outside seeing him setup Liam had picked out a crop with tiny spikes on it, a catheter, and a small vibe. 

"Good picks. This" Theo picked up the catheter. "Is going to be used in reverse, I'm going to plug it and make you never sure when your going to piss. This-" he held up the crop. "Is deliciously fun" he smirked tracing liams pecs with it. "And your last pic is so... You." Theo picked it up turning it in max and teasing liams nipples hard. "Now. Let's get that cath setup" Liam nodded grabbing the supplies and getting into the bathroom. It felt weird. Theo had sounded Liam but this went farther, farther than Liam realized he'd feel. Then there was a feeling, like he'd just pissed himself. He met Theos eyes and Theo nodded. "Add a blindfold and you don't know if your pissing out of this or if I'm keeping it all up there" Theo stood lightly wrapping his hand around Liam throat. "You going to be good?" Liam nodded, eyes still glassy. "Then go sit with your eyes closed. Theo left him for only a minute. Getting handcuffs and longer cuffs to lock his legs to his wrists. Liam was hogtied and blindfolded. Then Theo turned on the vibe placing it against liams taint. Liam moaned out feeling the vibrations travel through the catheter as well. The crop stung. Theo laughed a little making a perfect grid pattern from the spikes onto Liam's ass. 

After what felt like hours, but what was only minutes Liam felt weird. Theo was going hard, on purpose, like he was enjoying himself too much. Liam couldn't explain the feeling... But he started crying quickly. 

Theo stopped mid flog. "You okay?" Liam shook his head no. "Wanna stop?" Liam nodded shaking as he let out a hurt sob. Theo get any dizziness or feelings of being drunk fade. He took off the vibe and quickly unbound Liam. Petting him as he turned him down onto his ass. He lifted the blindfold seeing Liam clearly broken up about something. "Whats the matter?" 

"I-i don't know" Liam wiped away the tears turning into Theo's arms "I-i just didn't like that" Theo nodded petting Liam's hair. 

"It's okay" he sighed. "We shouldn't do this much when we're drunk" he rubbed his eyes. Feeling how tired he was. Liam nodded still trying to get his breathing normal. "Was I too rough?"

"Maybe... I liked it at first... But... Maybe I can't handle too rough when I'm like this"

"that's fine... I should have kept to what I knew... It wasn't going to end well" Liam turned hugging Theo more. 

"I-am I a bad sub?"

"No-" Theo lifted Liam up having their eyes meet."You are an amazing sub. You're everything I've ever wanted in a sub." Theo leaned forward gently kissing Liam. "We should have used our heads more." Liam nodded feeling his emotions slow back down. Theo moved holding Liam tighter. Feeling the external part of the catheter poke him. 

"Can we take this out?"

"We can... But you might piss the bed if we do with how many drinks we've had." 

"Oh... Is it safe to keep it in all night?"

"Yeah, it's fine." The two finally left the couch to get into he bathroom. Theo brushed his teeth while Liam let the catheter piss for him. And then Theo pissed while Liam brushed his teeth. Theo waited for Liam outside his room, clearly distraught with himself. "I... I don't know if you want me to go in my room... Or-"

"my bed... Please" Theo nodded and Liam smiled. "I- I really like having you there" Theo nodded again getting closer to Liam.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I-i am not really sure" Liam looked up."But I'm too drunk to think right now" 

In bed Theo was tearing himself apart. Liam passed out holding Theo, Theo was happy that he was on his side. But he couldn't let Liam's words out of his head... Did he Fuck it all up

"holding back from jerking your sub cock"

"Yes sir" Theo nodded. Then letting the crop leave and swatting at Liam's nipple. Getting him to jump, which also tugged his balls. "Fuck sir" Theo kept on slapping Liam's nipples until he saw a small load shoot out of Liam's cock.

"Look at that" Theo's foot was pulled back only to give a little kick making Liam groan in some pain. "Did I give your permission?"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir" Liam looked down at his load. "There were too many sensations sir, I got overwhelmed" 

"hmm, too much sensation" Theo's hand started jerking Liam's half hard dick. Liam struggled but kept his hands behind his back. "Maybe someone needs some edge training. Make that your last orgasm for a bit." Theo leaned in sucking on Liam's dick. Making him struggle, his leg bobbing another smaller load filled Theo's mouth Theo kept it in his mouth only to stand and force Liam's mouth open, spitting the cum into Liam's mouth. "Chasity making you sensitive?" Liam nodded."Because that's the second orgasm you had without permission. Clean up your first one." Liam nodded getting the first load on his fingers and sucking them clean. "Maybe you need to focus on something else so your dick doesn't explode" Theo got up on the couch unbuttoning his pants and shoving his fully hardining cock down Liam's throat. Choking him. "Focus on my pleasure" 

After what felt like hours Liam was pulled off. His head foggy and half conscious from the lack of a good breath. "That was 45 minutes of mindless sucking from you. It took me a year to get Scott like that, he'd gag and beg for it to stop. But you were fine with it all"

"Wow" Liam looked up then his eyes drifting back to Theos cock. The tip was red and his balls were riding high. "Do you want me to get your load out sir?"

"Yes" Theo used the crop tapping liams side. This was light, a signal for Liam to start. After a few minutes Theo flooded liams mouth. "Don't swallow" Theo panted as his load filled liams mouth. He pulled out seeing his load dribble out of liams mouth a little. "Drool out my cum, then pick it back up and eat it" Theo got off the couch seeing Liam's mouth slowly push out the massive amount of cum. He blinked a few times innocently and then started to clean it up. "I want you to wear this plug all day tomorrow, caged, and taking them both to class. After your last class tomorrow your going to come home and ride me until you have three faggasms" 

"faggasms?" Liam looked up.

"Cumming from a massive dick destroying your prostate, all while your dick stays locked up"

"Yes sir" Liam finished the cum and then knelt down. 

"Common, let's get you cleaned up" Liam nodded standing. Then Theos leaned in kissing his neck. "You did a good job" his hand tracing over some of the crop marks. Liam melted into Theos arms feeling the exhaustion from the scene take over. "Common your all sticky, and we need to get you back In a cage" 

"Okay... Just one more minute?"

"Sure"


End file.
